My Little Sisters
by GwenCooper92
Summary: Alex never died in the fire but her mother did and the two girls know exactly who had caused it! Determined to bring down Rachel they begin to dig deeper into her life and an unexpected guest throws them all into a spin! first uninvited fic guys!
1. Who Are You, & You?

**So basically Alex never died in the fire, only her mother did, Rachel was the one who started the fire to finally bump the mother off, and Alex and Anna have an older sister who comes to visit unexpectedly and gets caught up in the events.**

* * *

"There's something off about her, i really don't think she is who she says she is" Anna said to Alex as the two sat idly on the dock kicking their legs through the water slowly.

"I've been thinking that too, i can't believe dad's actually marrying her" Alex grumbled as she thought of the blonde nurse who was sat indoors probably draped over her father.

"Me neither, i can't get over how quick she's jumped into mom's place" Anna groaned her blood boiling at the woman's actions. She absentmindedly began to rub at the scars on her wrist, it's something she always did when she thought of her mother's death.

"She'll never be mom, she thinks she can be, but she won't" Alex replied taking a hold of her younger sisters hand. Squeezing it lightly she tried to avert her eyes away from the scars but it was unsuccessful. A cold shiver went through her as she remembered how the girl had acquired them.

_"Anna, you in here" Alex called as she hurried into the girls room. Looking around she noticed that it was completely empty. She narrowed her eyes in confusion at the Anna's absence and spun on the spot._

_"Come on, you know what he's like sis he didn't mean it like that" she shouted through the upstairs as she walked out of her sisters bedroom and over towards the bathroom. Looking through the blurred glass she could see the outline of her sister sat up against the wall._

_"Anna, please come out and talk, we talk about everything" Alex pleaded as she stood looking through the cloudy glass. She looked closely and noticed that Anna still hadn't moved from the position she was in when she first got there._

_"Look i don't care what you say i'm coming in" Alex said and with that she threw the door open and took a step in. But suddenly her body recoiled in horror at what was in front of her. There sprawled up against the wall was Anna blood pooling around both of her arms which hung limply at her sides._

_"No, no, no" Alex screamed as she bolted forward sliding to her knees next to her little sister. Alex pulled Anna into her lap tightly._

_"What have you done, come on Anna answer me" Alex yelled as she watched her sister's head loll limply in her arms. Her eyes were rolling into the back of her head no concentration in them what so ever._

_"Help, please somebody help, Dad" she screamed at the top of her lungs trying to get anyone's attention. Suddenly she could hear thumping footsteps and her dad skidded into the bathroom._

_"Oh my god" he said his voice barely above a whisper._

_"Get an ambulance, dad ring the paramedics now" she screamed tears rolling down her tanned face. Her father just nodded numbly and sprinted from the room his head all over the place._

_"Come on Anna, keep your eyes open, please do it for me, I lost mom I don't wanna lose you to, I can't lose you" she cried as she cradled the girl in her hands._

_Anna was trying to say something but all the energy she had had been completely drained from her. " 'm sorry" she managed to get out weakly trying to steady her head but not being able to._

_"Shh, keep your energy" Alex cooed as she stroked the girls hair lovingly. She could feel her heart thumping hard against the inside of her ribcage and it felt as if it was about to burst out._

_"Just stay with me yeah"._

"So what are we going to do, you know to find out about who she really is" Anna sad snapping Alex out of her reverie. Alex shook the memory out of her head.

"I say we make a few phonecalls, and find a bit out about those three kids" Alex said not really sure if it would work but was willing to try anything she could to bring the woman down.

"Yeah that sounds good" Anna grinned looking at her sister. She was about to add on to what she said when behind them they could hear a car pulling into their driveway.

"I didn't know we had visitors" Anna said looking up to where the sound was coming from.

"Me neither" Alex said getting to her feet and hurrying up to the driveway. Anna got a up a little slower and looked out at the water. She shivered as she remembered Matt's body being pulled from the lake. His back broken. Just like in her dream.

Shuddering she turned on her heel and disappeared after her sister.

When Anna finally got up to the driveway she stopped in shock at who was stood in front of her. But finally she found her voice and ran forward.

"Amy" she cried jumping straight into her eldest sister's arms. The older girl embraced her little sister tightly a wide smile on her face.

"Hey kiddo" she grinned as she finally pulled away from her.

"I'm only two years younger you know, you can't call me that anymore i'm eighteen" Anna laughed and Amy just rolled her eyes.

"I can call you whatever you want because i'm the oldest, that goes for you too smart ass" she said looking over at Alex who had already locked her in a bone crushing hug.

"I didn't know you were coming home this weekend" Anna asked as she looked at the raven haired girl. Her hair was long and tied back into a loose ponytail. She was a little taller than Alex and her skin was slightly more tanned, but her features were a mix of Alex's and Anna's.

"I just thought i would surprise you that's all, what can't i stop by to see my little sister's" she laughed as she slung one arm over Anna's shoulder and the other over Alex's. "So where's the old man" she grinned referring to her father.

"Who knows, more than likely with that bitch" Alex snarled as her thoughts turned to the blonde woman once more.

"Oh this is interesting, wait dad has a girlfriend" Amy replied slightly stunned at what the girl had said.

"Yeah and never guess who it is" Anna said pushing the question at Amy. She narrowed her eyes in concentration.

"I don't know give me a clue" she said wanting a little aide in figuring it out.

"Tall, Blonde, a little crazy, lived with us for a while and is now a permanent feature" Anna said and Amy's face completely dropped as she realised who it was.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me, please don't tell me it's Rachel" Amy said spitting the sentence out in disgust._ Of all the people he had to pick it was her. You should have seen this coming, they were having an affair after all _she thought to herself feeling slightly nauseous.

"Nope, now she wants to play mommy dearest with us, but we think she's not who she says she is" Alex said as the three slowly walked towards the house.

"What are you" she began but stopped when she saw her dad and Rachel walking towards them. "Hold that thought" she mumbled quietly and broke away from the two and embraced her father.

"Well look who's flown back to the nest" her father grinned pulling back from his eldest daughter.

"Hey daddy" she grinned back putting a soft kiss on his cheek. Finally her eyes managed to meet Rachel's and instantly a scowl made itself known on the youngsters face.

"Amy it's so nice to see you again" Rachel said the falsest smile you could ever imagine on her face.

"Wish i could say the same thing Rachel" Amy said casually. Behind her she could hear Anna and Alex stifle a laugh and her dad glared warningly at her.

Rachel just kept that fake smile on her face stopping herself from biting back. _Ever since she had first met the girl the two had taken an instant dislike to each other._

"Amelia I'm warning you" her dad whispered quietly in her ear. Amy just rolled her eyes and turned back towards her car.

"Where are you going" he asked wondering why she was going back that way.

"To get my stuff from the car, not getting rid of me that easily" she laughed as she opened the boot and reached in pulling out a big duffel bag.

Rachel who was stood right at the back by the front door listened to the girl's words closely. _Let's hope you can back that up_ she thought silently watching as the eldest gathered her stuff.

* * *

**So first chapter up guys, i actually cant believe that there aren't more stories on this amazing film! Well you should know the drill, if you want more guys drop me a review :D**


	2. Leering At The Liars

"Right so where do we start" Amy said as the three girls sat down in the boathouse several of Rachel's bank cards and social security numbers around them.

"Right let's start with the medical system, if she's a nurse she'd be in it under her own name" Alex said as she grabbed the phone and walked into the next room.

Anna and Amy were stood next to the window looking out at the blue lake in front of them.

"So how you doing now, feeling better" she said referring to the youngster's suicide attempt nearly a year ago.

Anna nodded her head, "Yeah I think so" she answered back looking up at her sister. When she did she noticed something that hadn't been there when she last saw her. Running down over her eye was a faint narrow slice which was only just about visible beneath the girls make up. She was about to make a comment on it when Amy cut across.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here more Anna, after you, well you know" she said her eyes going down to the girls wrist. "It was just when i saw you being wheeled out of the house by paramedics, i got scared, we had just lost mom but losing you too, it scared the shit outta me" she said her voice breaking slightly as she said this.

"It's okay, look you were the only one who rang me every week to see how i was doing, you wrote me letters, you were dealing with things too" Anna said back softly sending a reassuring smile at the older girl.

Amy smiled back slightly and pulled her sister into another big hug. "Ah i've really missed you and Alex, i thought travelling would be fun but i don't think i'm going to be going very far again" Amy said into the girls hair as she held her tightly.

Anna pulled back and looked at her in confusion. "I thought you said you were having the time of your life" Anna said slowly wondering what had brought this on.

"I was up until a few months ago" she said turning away from Anna slightly and looking over at the water.

"Why what happened, is it something to do with that scar on your face" Anna said gently grabbing the girl by her shoulders and turning her around to face her. She had never seen her sister looking so glum as she did now.

Amy merely nodded at this. "Amy what happened, come on tell me" Anna begged forcing the girl to look at her.

"I was over in California about four maybe five months ago, a bunch of us went to a party to celebrate our win in a game of high stakes poker, I had a few drinks, not enough to get me drunk but suddenly i was falling around everywhere, i couldn't see properly anyway i ended up staggering out of the back yard and into a lane when i heard someone shouting" Amy said gulping as she continued on with her story. Anna's eyes were wide in horror.

"I knew i'd been spiked, it was the only conclusion, so when i got into the lane i looked up and could see a gang of people kicking someone on the floor, i ran towards them to make them stop but they turned on me" Amy spoke her voice low and slightly hoarse.

"In my state it was impossible to fight back, next thing i know i was on the floor with about five pairs of feet stamping on me, fists smashing into me, and when i tried to get up someone picked up a glass bottle and smashed me across the face with it, next thing i knew i was waking up in a hospital with my purse, phone jewellery all gone and the guy they were beating up, turns out they beat him to death" she finished rubbing her face wearily.

Anna was in a state of shock, _how could she have hid something like that from her_. "Why didn't you say, jesus Amy why didn't you tell me" Anna said shaking the girl by her arms.

"You had your own problems, i didn't want to burden mine on you, I'm a big girl and can look after myself you know that" Amy sighed looking at the upset teenager. She had wanted to tell her family,but there was no right moment to say with everything that was going on.

"I just wish you'd have said" Anna said back knowing that the only reason she didn't say anything was because of her.

"Well you know now, anyway that is not important, what is important is how Alex is doing in there" she said pointing over her shoulder at the bedroom where Alex was pacing whilst on the phone.

"Let's go have a look then" Anna said hurrying indoors to see if Alex had found anything new.

_Two hours later . . . ._

"I knew it" Anna said as the three girls sat on the bed still stunned that they now knew.

"Do you really think she killed those kids, drugged them and stabbed them" Amy said having slight doubts about what they had found. _Sure she didn't like Rachel but she never really thought that she was capable of murder._

"Hell yes, we found those sedatives in her room" Alex cut across her hands clenching at her sides. "She killed them to get close to their widowed father, and it looks as if she's probably gonna do the same to us, i mean we are the only things standing between her and what she wants now" Alex said feeling slightly sick at the revelation.

"Well we have to stop her before she hurts anyone else, i mean i know it was her who killed Matt, no way did he accidentally break his back, she knew he was gonna meet me that night" Anna said her heart sinking as she thought of her dead ex boyfriend. _No matter what she still had strong feelings for him._

"I think she did too" Alex agreed looking at the youngest of the three. All of them nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do next" Anna said wondering what their plan was, they had to stop Rachel and they had to do it very soon.

"We're gonna give her what for, but first, we're gonna show her what a real party is" Amy grinned and the other two nodded wanting to know what she was up to.

* * *

Rachel was strolling around with drinks in her hand offering them out kindly. Once again she had that false smile plastered onto her face. Looking around she noticed that none of the girls were in sight. She narrowed her eyes in anger. _How dare they not show up, she wanted to show these people that they were a family._

Steven worked his way over to his fiancée and took the drinks from her putting them on the table. "Hey have you seen the girls, i can't find them anywhere" Steven said looking at her sweetly. Her face darkened as he mentioned them but she instantly got back the 100 watt smile she constantly had on her face.

"No, i was just thinking the same thing actually" Rachel said dabbing the sweat from her brow with a tissue. "So it was a nice surprise having Amy come back out of the blue" Rachel said trying to disguise the bitterness in her voice whenever she mentioned the eldest Iver.

"Yeah I couldn't believe it either when she turned up, got all my girls around me now, what more could I want" he said a wide smile on his face.

Rachel kept up the typical stepford facade as he talked about his girls. _She was his girl. Not them. Her._

Steven was about to continue when all of a sudden the front door opened and in staggered a drunk Anna, Amy and Alex with around thirty to forty teenagers behind them. Each had barrels of beer on their shoulders and they trudged into the house quickly turning off the soft classical music that was playing and replacing it with a dance beat.

"What the hell are you doing" Rachel screamed as she watched the teenagers come in and down the glasses of champagne that were loitering about the living room.

"We heard there was a party" said the boy peeking over his sunglasses cheekily before strutting off into the kitchen. Rachel's visitors were frozen in shock as they watched the flock of kids invade the house.

"GET OUT" screamed Rachel her face turning purple as she screamed. Everyone went quiet and looked at her Amy, Anna and Alex in amusement. "Everyone just get out now" she screamed again and within seconds everyone was hurrying out of the front door, her guests included. Steven was trying to give his apologies to the guests but it was in vain as they fled hurriedly.

After around five minutes the only people left in the now trashed living room was Rachel, Amy, Anna, Alex and Steven.

"Sit down now" Steven said through gritted teeth at his daughters and they did. "What the hell did you think you were doing, you knew how big tonight was for Rachel" he practically screamed at the three. Anna and Alex flinched at his tone but Amy merely leaned back against the sofa.

"Yeah it was big for Rachel, not for us though" Anna said finding a bit more confidence to tell her father what she was feeling whilst drunk.

"We're a family Anna, all for one and one for all you know that" Steven said pointing his finger right into Anna's face. She swatted it away angry at his words.

"Jesus you need to get a grip dad, she's got you wrapped right around her little finger" Alex said smirking at him. Rachel stood behind him her face still purple she didn't know what to say.

"I don't understand you lot sometimes" Steven said throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

"I could say the same thing for you, like for instance i can't understand why you would settle for a slut like her" Amy said casually as she stretched her hands high above her head.

Rachel took a menacing step forward her hand clenched tightly. "What did you just say" she seethed her eyes igniting in anger.

Amy sprung to her feet and took a step forward a wide smile on her face. "Oh look the little miss perfect mask is starting to slip daddy" Amy said laughing as she said this. _If there was one thing she was good at it was getting under people's skin._

Rachel looked as if she was going to jump forward but Steven took a step between the two girls. "Stop it" Steven yelled but the two never broke eye contact.

"She's not as perfect as you thought, she's not who you thought" Amy spat her anger finally arising now.

"Amy what are you getting at here" Steven said narrowing his eyes at the girl. Anna and Alex both stood up next to their sister ready to back her up if she needed to.

"Why don't you ask Ms Summers if that's what she's really called" Amy said and with that turned on her heel and staggered towards the front door.

"Where do you think you're going Amelia" Steven yelled after her his anger building up once more.

"Out the front door where does it look like i'm going" she said and with that walked out and slammed the door behind her tightly.

Steven rubbed his forehead and turned to his other daughters. "Get to your rooms now" he said trying to keep his voice low and calm.

Anna and Alex looked at each other and turned to their father. "Smooth dad, picking your lying fiancée over your kids, and you still wonder why i tried to kill myself" Anna said over her shoulder as she headed towards the stairs Alex on her tail.

* * *

"Ugh i feel sick" Anna groaned as the alcohol from a few hours ago began to make itself known. She was laying on her bed Alex at her side. The girls had been talking for the last two hours about what had happened.

"Amateur" Alex laughed at her sister. She never had been able to hold much alcohol. "Honestly i could have sworn that Rachel was going to blow earlier, the look on her face was priceless" Alex laughed as she remembered the nurse's face.

"Me too" Anna said pushing herself closer to her sister sleepily. "Alex we need to end this thing with Rachel, before she hurts any of us" Anna said softly to her sister placing one hand under her head.

"I won't let her hurt any of us, neither will Amy" Alex said reassuringly squeezing one of her hands lightly.

"I hope you're right, where do you think she is now" Anna asked thinking of her raven haired sister.

"Probably out partying with some of her old friends" Alex said shrugging her shoulders. It was like a chain with the three of them. Anna looked up to Alex, Alex looked up to Amy and Amy, well she didn't have anyone to look up to. Maybe that's why she used to be so rebellious.

"Ahh do you remember the first time you two took me out and i got so drunk you and Amy had to carry me all the way home" Anna laughed as she remembered her eventful fifteenth birthday.

"Yeah i remember, mom went crazy on us the next morning" Alex laughed along remembering the scolding the three got over breakfast.

"They were th-" Anna began but stopped when she heard a clinking outside her window followed by a string of swear words. The two girls shot up and looked at the open window.

Before they even got off the bed a figure appeared outside of the window. "Stupid stupid ladder" Amy grumbled as she crawled through the window, but just as she was about to step in she completely lost her balance and instead of stepping in gracefully she fell head first into Anna's bedroom.

"Ouch" she groaned as she rolled around on the floor.

"Amy, how much have you drank" Anna said as she hurried over to the girl who was struggling to get to her feet. Anna wrapped one arm around her waist and helped her over to the bed dropping her on it carefully.

"Not enough" she slurred looking up at the ceiling. Alex ruffled the girls hair who was now middle of the bed her sisters on either side of her.

"Nice entrance Amelia" Alex laughed as she used the girls full name. Amy muttered something beneath her breath aimed at the middle sister.

"Don't call me that" she groaned putting her hands over face. Anna and Alex just laughed at her reaction. _They had missed her_.

A comfortable silence fell amongst the three sisters. Each were on the verge of falling into an alcohol induced sleep but before she could Anna curled into Amy's side as did Alex on the otherside. Amy put an arm around both of them and kissed both of their heads.

"Goodnight" she mumbled drunkenly and not thirty seconds later she fell asleep a soft snore emitting from her.

"G'night Anna" Alex said as she got herself comfortable. Anna smiled into her sleeping sister's side.

"Goodnight Al" she said quietly and soon followed the other two into a sleep. Not that it was a good one.

* * *

**So second chapter is up guys :D whats next for the three musketeers, review if you liked guys.**


	3. Anger & Agony

Rachel and Steven were sat downstairs when finally they heard movement above them.

Slowly the three girls came down the stairs, if Steven wasn't as angry at them he would have laughed at the mess they were in.

Alex was the first to get to the bottom. Her head was hung low on her chest and she was as white as a ghost. Behind her emerged Anna who looked like she had also seen better days. Big black bags went under her eyes and she had one hand pressed against her head trying to suppress the oncoming headache. And then behind her emerged Amy who didn't look as bad as the other two except that her hair was completely tousled and she was still in the same clothes as the night before.

All three sat themselves down on the settee groaning quietly. "Ugh oh god i think i'm gonna puke" Alex muttered as she leaned her head onto Anna's shoulder who's face had a slight green tint to it.

"Me too" she mumbled back resting her head on top of Alex's. To her left Amy got to her feet and headed towards the kitchen.

"Where's the aspirin" she asked walking past her father and Rachel to get three glasses of water.

"Second cupboard on the left" Steven said pointing to the cupboard. Silently she went over to it and pulled out the box. "So" her father began as she turned back around to face him.

"So what" Amy asked furrowing her brow at his question.

"Don't you have something to say to Rachel" Steven asked and Amy rolled her eyes. _Typical he has to side with her again_ she thought angrily _he truly is blinded by love_.

"Nope I don't think I do, I'm not in the mood for one of your lectures dad" she said as she handed the girls a glass of water each and two aspirins and they took them gratefully.

"You know what you have to say Amelia" he said and she spun back around to face him. She knew her father was serious when he used her full name. She hated it but at least it warned her about how much trouble she was actually in that was a positive.

"I didn't do anything wrong really, freedom of speech" Amy merely said flopping down next to her sister's who were listening intently.

"Speech which I don't like in this house" Steven said firmly to his eldest daughter._ I can't understand why she's intent on causing so much trouble for me and Rachel whilst she's back here_ her father thought rubbing his hand across his face.

"Well there's someone I don't like in this house" she said her eyes narrowed at the blonde who was sat behind Steven her eyes burning.

"I'm here to stay, no matter what you say Amy" Rachel said pulling a smirk onto her face.

"Oh really well why" Amy said as she began to lose her temper. Her voice began to rise but before she could continue Anna jumped up in front of her and pushed her back a little. She knew how easy her sister could blow, she had seen it and been on the recieving end of it many of time. When she blew her fuse she was a danger to everyone and even herself.

"Amy just leave it, come on just cool down" Anna said her hand firmly on the girls shoulder. As much as she wanted Amy to give the blonde a good pasting she didn't want to see her sister get into a fight at this time in the morning. "She's not worth it, come on let's go" she said and pushed her little so her sister would move but she didn't. The youngsters eyes were on fire as she stared at the nurse. Every atom of her was screaming to jump forward and tear her limb from limb.

"Anna get out of my way" Amy said through gritted teeth as her hands clenched tightly at her sides. She was trying her hardest to not sound harsh when she spoke to the youngest of the siblings but that was a lot easier said then done. _I'm gonna kill her i swear to god _Amy was screaming internally as her body tensed up her muscels constricting and contracting as the adrenaline pulsed through her veins.

"No! we're not moving, Amy come on" Alex said as she too got up and started to usher her sister towards the back door. After a lot of forceful pushing finally Amy began to move, reluctantly, and just as they got to the door she turned around to look at the woman again.

"This is not over you hear me" she spat pointing her finger at her menacingly. Rachel just kept that smug look on her face and this made Amy's fury increase. She was about to take a step back in into the house but Alex took a firm grasp of her slim wrist and yanked her backwards. _Finally _thought the two teens got their sister out the door.

A tense silence were amongst the three as they slowly moved away from the house."Why did you do that" Amy said spinning sharply looking at the two as they were walking down the drive. She kicked at the large metal bin solidly her anger getting the better of her.

The two girls flinched at the sound and took a step back from their eldest sibling. _God she is scary when she's angry _Alex said to herself watching as her sister took out her anger on the bin. "It wasn't the right time to confront her" Anna spoke trying to keep her voice as soft and calming as possible as she and Alex walked behind her slowly. Amy turned around again and stopped to look at them.

"Well when will it be Anna, can you tell me that, because I don't know how much more of her I can take" she said holding back her anger. She wasn't angry at them, they were only trying to help her. Like they always had done, always there to calm her down or be a shoulder to cry on.

"Tonight" Anna said quickly understanding what her sister meant. Her fuse was a very short one and she could see the girl was teetering over the edge of breaking point. "We'll stop her tonight" she said once more to her sister. Amy nodded rubbing one hand across her head and sucking in a deep breath, finally this nightmare would be over.

"Okay" Alex said from beside Anna. "How we gonna do it".

* * *

"Dad" Anna said as she knocked on her father's study and took a step in. Turning in his seat he looked at her pulling off his glasses. "Can I talk to you please" she said closing the door behind her and walking over to where he was sat. Nervously she twiddled her thumbs in front of her.

"Sure, what's wrong" he said looking at his youngest daughter. How she had changed in the last year. Gone was his sweet and innocent little girl. He didn't even know who she was anymore, his Anna would have never have tried to kill herself, no matter how hard things had gotten.

"It's about Rachel" Anna said and her father rolled her eyes at this breaking his thoughts on how she had changed. The only thing they ever spoke about these days was Rachel.

"Anna I don't want to hear it" he said turning his back on her and filing through the books on his wall. _I can't understand why they hate her so much_ he thought to himself trying to drown out Anna's voice _she hasn't done anything wrong_.

"Look Dad please believe me, she isn't who she says she is she's been lying" Anna said her voice filled with desperation. _Why couldn't Alex do this part of the plan _she said inwardly _dad already hates me enough as it is without all this_. But she knew that Amy would never be able to do it neither would Alex because the last few days had severed their bond completely. At least she had some hope with getting somewhere with him.

"Anna i don't have time for this, i'm leaving for a meeting in ten minutes" Steven said as he busied himself with sorting out his briefcase.

"Dad just listen to me she's a liar, she's tricking you" Anna said again her voice more forceful this time. She was fed up with her dad siding with Rachel.

"Rachel is my fiancée, i love her, we're getting married that's it Anna, look i'm going now i'll be back around midnight" Steven said to his daughter as he walked past her not giving her another glance. It killed him to do that to his little girl but he didn't know how much more he could withstand. Anna leaned back against the desk in shock. Her heart felt like it was shattering into thousands of bits as he left the room. Rachel really did have him around her little finger.

* * *

"We tried Anna, that's all we could do" Alex reassured squeezing her sister's hand gently. Anna nodded knowing that she was right.

"So next phase" Amy began as she got to her feet. "I'm gonna go get my keys for the car, once i've got them ready we can go and get the pearls but wait for me to come back, i'll be back in five minutes" Amy said as she walked out of the entrance of the boathouse.

"Be careful in there on your own with her" Anna said slightly scared for what Rachel could be up to. The woman surely was shifty and she was genuinely frightened of the worst case scenario. The thought of losing any of her sister's was one that was almost unbearable.

"Don't you worry about me" Amy said winking at the two before hurrying up to the house. For some reason goosebumps had began to appear on her skin and she had a cold shiver run through her spine as she neared the house. _Something isn't right_ she thought to herself as she almost arrived at the front door.

"I'm going up there, she's been gone twenty minutes now" Anna said worriedly getting to her feet. Alex was behind her straight away. As soon as Amy had left the room she knew something was up, when danger was around any one of them she had the tendency to feel it.

"Okay let's go" she said and the two sprinted up the path up to the house. Quietly they opened the front door and took silent steps in. Shutting it silently they listened for any sort of movement, but heard nothing except for the thumping of their hearts in their chest.

Anna gulped and she could feel her heart pounding hard in her chest. Sweat laced both their brows as their worry for their sister increased. _Where the hell is she _Anna thought to herself as she looked around. Her eyes landed on an old vase which was shattered on the floor. _Oh no! please no! _she thought as the realisation of a struggle hit her.

"You go find Amy, I'm gonna try and get those pearls okay" Alex whispered to her sister. Just as she was about to walk away Anna gripped her arm tightly.

"Are you sure it's the right thing to split up" she said her voice low as her eyes managed to reach the vase once more. Alex followed her gaze and gulped as she saw what she was looking for. "We've lost track of Amy, I don't wanna lose track of you as well" Anna said her voice filled with worry.

"It's the only thing we can do at the moment, don't worry now, everythings gonna be fine" Alex reassured trying to put on the best smile she could. Deep down though she was terrified. Terrified of what had happened to Amy. Terrified of what could happen to Anna.

With one last look at each other the two split up Alex going upstairs and Anna scouring the down stairs.

First she looked in the living room. Looking around she couldn't see anything out of place, and she definitely could not see Amy in there. She then slowly made her way through into the kitchen. The room was completely dark and just as she turned the light on her foot slipped on something wet and she hit the ground with a thud.

Shaking herself off she was about to press herself off the ground when something caught her eye. Just under the table there lay Amy's car keys. Her eyes narrowed in confusion at why they were under there and she grabbed them quickly stuffing them into her pocket. She then turned her head to see what she had slipped on but once she saw what it was Anna wished she hadn't.

Just where she had fallen there was a small puddle of blood. Her eyes widened in shock and her heart rate increased dramatically. Looking around the rest of the room she had to stop herself being sick. Blood was spattered across the floor and counters, the glass doors that separated the kitchen and patio were completely shattered and shards of glass littered the floor and a large empty syringe was amongst it.

Swiftly she got to her feet and took in the scene around her. She felt as if she was in a trance. Her eyes were fixed on the blood pool, her sister's or Rachel's blood pool, though she didn't think it was the latters. Anna wanted to look away, but she found it impossible.

Suddenly there was a loud thump upstairs and it shook her out of her reverie. Sucking in a deep breath she hastily made her way out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

Anna didn't know what to expect when she got to the top of the stairs. Would there be blood everywhere like there was in the kitchen?. Looking over at her dad's room she saw the door was slightly ajar and she crept ever so slowly over to it. Opening the door her eyes instantly zoomed in on the jewellery case on the dressing table. Anna opened it slowly but when she had done that she noticed that the pearls were not there. She shut it back down quietly and turned to search the room when from behind her she heard a cough.

She whipped around and recoiled in shock as she saw Rachel stood there, her white top covered in blood and the pearls in her hand. Her nose had blood around it and was swollen and her lip was completely cut open. On the right side of her head she could also see where her hair had gone red and was matted with blood.

"Looking for these Anna" she said as she held out the pearls in her hand. Anna gulped in shock.

"We know who you are Rachel, we know everything" Anna said her courage increasing. More than likely she was the last one standing by now with Alex and Amy nowhere in sight. _I have to do it for them _she thought as she stiffened her posture.

"Oh you caught me" she said her voice sickly sweet yet filled with menace. "If you wanted the pearls you could have asked for them sweety, here take them" she said and took a step forward.

Anna looked at her and then at the pearls. She didn't know what to do._ Amy and Alex would know what to do, why aren't they here, this is what they're good at _she screamed at herself wishing to have her sisters with her more than anything.

"You can have them" Rachel said again stretching her arm forward. Anna looked at the blonde's face once more and before she even knew her legs were moving she had gripped a hold of the pearls.

But just as she pulled her hand back she realised that Rachel still had a grasp on them and yanked her back hard. Suddenly a syringe similar to the one that was in the kitchen was bearing down on her exposed arm and she tried to grab it with the other one.

Just as Anna had pushed the syringe away though she felt herself being shoved back. Pain went through her body as it smashed hard against the dressing table. Her head hit the mirror hard and she fell to the floor in agony.

Once again she could feel Rachel grab her arm and with her other one she grabbed one of the glass perfume bottles and smashed it across Rachel's head. The grip on her arm released and Rachel flew backwards. Taking a quick glance at the woman she could she blood beginning to flow down the side of her head.

Anna kicked herself off the ground and grabbed the pearls running as fast she could to the door but Rachel caught her ankle and she went sprawling across the hallway. Hearing the other woman's footsteps behind her she got to her feet again and ran towards her room.

She pushed the door but found that it was locked. Shaking the door knob frantically she tried to get in but found it impossible.

"I don't want to hurt you Anna" she said her head tilted to one side. In her hand she still had the syringe. She continued to shake the door trying anything to get away from Rachel. Knowing it was pointless Anna began to back up slowly as she looked at the woman. Rachel lurched forward towards her and Anna spun on her heels bolting it into Alex's room and just as Rachel got there she slammed the door in her face and locked it.

"Open this door Anna" she screamed loudly slamming her fists on it.

Anna turned and her heart stopped at what was in front of her. "Alex" she said as she ran and slid to her knees next to the girl. "Are you okay" she said as she watched the girl's head loll unsteadily.

"She drugged me" she slurred as she tried to move her muscles but found it impossible to do so.

"Come on we gotta get you out of here" Anna said and went to lift the girl up but Alex pushed her away slightly.

"No you need to get to the police and get help, i'll be fine here" Alex said to her sister. Anna shook her head wildly not liking the idea at all. _Why does she expect me to leave her, I can't leave her _she said to herself.

"I am not leaving you here" Anna said her voice firm. How could Alex even ask her to do that.

"Yes you are, did you find Amy" she said her voice even more slurred then before.

Anna shook her head the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach once more. "No, but in the kitchen downstairs, i found blood, and there was lots of it Alex, i think something bad has happened to Amy" Anna said her voice breaking in fear.

Alex weakly grabbed her little sister's hand and squeezed it. "Hey this is Amy we're talking about, she's probably fine yeah" Alex said reassuringly. She didn't even want to think about the possibility that her sister wasn't. "Now go and get help" she said letting go of the girl. Rachel was still screaming and thumping on the door.

"I'll come back, i promise" she said running a hand over her head. "I love you" she added and placed a small kiss to her forehead before getting to her feet and going towards the window. And with one last look at her sister who was now unconscious she jumped out of the window.

Anna finally got down to the ground and sprinted fast across towards where Amy's car was park. Lights came on as the sensors activated themselves. Now she was completely visible.

Finally she managed to get to the car and fumbled blindly with the keys as she tried to open it. Throwing the door open she jumped in slamming it shut and started the engine.

The car revved to life and just as she was about to pull off Rachel appeared and was pounding on the window. The door was wrenched open and without thinking Anna was about to put her foot down, but just as she did that a sharp pain went through her neck and she could feel liquid being dispensed into her veins.

The car jerked forwards and she could vaguely see Rachel fly from the side of the car and roll across the floor. Turning back to the driveway her vision began to get cloudy and her body felt weak. The car began to veer sideways dangerously close to clipping the trees. Everything began to move in slow motion until finally the car swerved straight off the driveway and into the trees.

The car rolled over onto it's roof and Anna lay amongst the shattered glass trying to pull herself out but found her limbs rendered weak. A shadow fell across the side of the car and through her clouded vision she could make out Rachel's face.

And finally the drugs took full effect and she succumbed to the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

**So what's gonna happen now, Rachel has got her hands on all three of them. Is their fate going to be the same as the last three children. Review if you liked guys.**


	4. Love Is Pain

Rachel entered the house a limp Anna slung over her shoulder. For someone of her build she was surprisingly strong.

Anna's head rolled about as she tried anyway she could to get away from Rachel but it was pointless. She could only watch as blurred lights and wallpaper went past her vision everything moving twice as slow. Any thought she had instantly disappeared as she was too weak to hold onto it. She could just about register the sickly taste of blood in her mouth and feel the hot liquid drip down the side of her face. She must have done it when the car crashed, though she couldn't be too sure. She couldn't be sure of anything at the moment.

After what seemed like hours she felt herself fall through the air and land on a bed. Looking around she noticed that she wasn't in hers but in Alex's. "Alex" she said weakly somehow managing to find her voice even though it was barely above a whisper.

"Don't you worry about her Anna, she's right there" Rachel said and she grabbed Anna's body and sat her upwards. On the floor she could make out Alex's still form, right the way she had left her. Rachel let her drop backwards and her back hit the soft mattress once more.

"Where's Amy" she mumbled incoherently the worry for her other sister hitting her once more.

"Well i can't really say the same for her" Rachel laughed as she sat on the edge of the bed next to Anna.

"What have you done to her" came Alex's voice from the floor. Even in her drugged state it was filled with venom. _She better not of hurt her_ Alex said to herself as she tried to move. Finally she could feel the effects wearing off now as she got more strength and movement in her limbs.

"Let's just say she put up a fight, but she couldn't stop the inevitable" Rachel laughed as she walked over to Alex and kneeled down next to her. Gently she brushed the ahir out of Alex's face so she could see it clearly.

"No, no" Anna whimpered from the bed. Rachel let out a loud laugh. Alex's body tensed up at her words. _Please no she can't be gone _Anna thought to herself trying to hold in the sob that was threatening to leave her lips.

"Oh yes yes" she said sitting back down next to the girl. Gently she ran a hand over the girls head. Anna tried to move away from her touch but her limbs felt too heavy.

"I'm gonna kill you" Alex yelled from the floor as she slowly started to get up. She succeeded in getting onto her knees as she regained feeling in her muscles but fell straight back down when Rachel's foot slammed into her arm which was supporting her weight.

A loud crack was heard and Alex howled in pain. She knew that it was broken.

"Yeah right" Rachel growled angrily at the girl.

"Leave her alone" Anna said as she found some strength in her anger and rolled herself over. She tried as hard as she could to get herself off the bed but found it impossible. But she could tell the difference between now and five minutes ago, her arms and legs didn't feel as bandy as they did. Rachel just turned to look at her and laughed at her.

"Yeah like I'm going to do that" Rachel said as she looked down at the girl who was clutching her arm in agony. She was about to say something again when a loud bang came from downstairs.

The two girls heard it as well and both turned their attention to the doorway. Rachel growled angrily and picked up the knife. "Don't you dare move" she said waving the knife at them. "Well it's not as if you can" she grinned before leaving the room.

As soon as she had gone Alex started to get up once more. Pain was stinging through her arm as she tried to put as little pressure on it as possible. Finally once she got to her feet she limped over to the bed next to Anna.

"Come on, let's go" Alex said as she grabbed her sister and pulled her up but with one hand she couldn't support her weight.

"She killed her Al" Anna whispered as tears slipped down her face. Alex laid her back on the bed and wiped them away.

"Shh calm down" she said knowing that she would never be able to get her sister out of the room until the drugs had worn off a bit more. She held in her own tears but only for Anna's sake. _She couldn't be dead, she just couldn't._

Suddenly footsteps echoed down the hall and the two froze in fear. She held Anna's limp hand tightly. The steps got closer and closer until suddenly a bloody hand came around and grabbed a hold of the doorframe. Finally though a whole body came into sight and the two recoiled in shock.

There in the doorway stood a battered and bloody Amy. "We have to go now" she said breathlessly one hand wrapped tightly around her waist as she took shaky steps into the room.

Alex jumped up from the bed and grabbed the girl pulling her to her tightly. "We thought you were dead, she told us you were dead" Alex said as tears slipped down her face.

"I almost was" she said before turning her attention to Anna. "Come on kiddo, we gotta get you out of here but you're gonna have to help us okay" Amy said as she kissed her sisters head softly and with her free hand she and Alex pulled her into a sitting position.

"Amy you're okay" Anna said her voice filled with relief. Amy just put on the best smile she could muster but that was hard due to the excruciating pain her face was in. There was only small patches of skin visible beneath the blood soaked surface. Three large slices went down the side of her face and her lip was heavily split and swollen as was one of her eyes.

"What did she do to you" Alex asked as she watched the other girls hand tighten around her waist once more.

"She caught me from behind, hit me across the head a few times but i got her too, next thing you know she was going at me with a knife, slashed me few times across the face and slashed my stomach, thankfully she didn't manage to stab me, next thing i knew there was a syringe sticking out of my neck and i was waking up in the basement" Amy said as she winced at the pain in her stomach. Definitely a few broken ribs as well.

"Jesus" Alex muttered as they readied Anna to stand.

"Right she'll be waking up soon, Just wait there, i'm gonna make sure the coast is c-" she said as she stepped out of the room but before she could finish her sentence Rachel appeared from nowhere and plunged the knife that was in her hand deep into Amy's stomach. The force of it made Amy slam backwards into the wall her eyes wide in shock.

Anna and Alex could only watch helplessly as the knife was ripped from their sister's body and she slid down the wall a long blood trail following behind her. Her hands trembled as she tried to stem the bleeding from her stomach.

Rachel turned and spun the knife in her hand menacingly. "One down" she muttered as she looked at the two teenagers on the bed. Alex got to her feet and stood in front of Anna protectively. Looking over Rachel's shoulder she could see Amy slowly pushing herself up off the ground.

"Two to go" Rachel said as she lunged towards Alex. Alex managed to get out of the way of the knife and punched Rachel hard in the face with her non broken arm. The woman spiralled backwards the knife flying from her hands. Once Rachel had gotten her bearings she went towards Alex but was stopped when Anna pushed herself off the bed and straight into her path. The two women clattered to the ground and Rachel quickly jumped on top of Anna slamming her hand into her face repeatedly in a frenzied rage.

Just as Alex was about to jump on top of Rachel Amy got there first and grabbed Rachel by her top flinging her off Anna.

"Get out now" Amy screamed at Alex as she gripped Rachel by her hair and slammed her head against the floor.

"What about you" Alex said as she helped Anna off the floor. Her face too was covered in blood where her nose had been broken. She slung one arm around Alex's shoulders as she was still groggy from the drugs and Alex put one around her waist.

"Don't worry about me, just go" Amy screamed as she grabbed Rachel once more and threw her across the room. Pain racked her small frame but she continued to fight nonetheless.

The two youngsters looked at her none of them moving. "Go" Amy screamed over her shoulder and finally they scurried out of the room Alex gripping Anna tightly.

"That's for drugging my sister's" Amy yelled as she slammed her foot into Rachel's face hard. "That's for what you did to me" she yelled again as she sent the blonde sprawling onto her back. "And that's for killing my mom" she yelled once more as she stamped on her stomach. She went to do it again when Rachel's hand shot out and grabbed her ankle pulling her off her feet and to the floor.

"Ahh" she groaned as the pain in her body began to get too much. Rachel managed to get on top of Amy and she punched her solidly in the face then in the ribs and face again. Her body got weaker and weaker with every blow and stars danced dizzily in front of her eyes. She tried to fight the blonde woman but her body would not allow it.

Suddenly though Rachel got to her feet at walked over to the door picking up the knife and she strolled menacingly back to the youngster who was lying completely helpless on the floor.

She could just about make out Rachel stopping next to her side and falling onto her knees the knife still clutched tightly in her hand. As her head fell to the side something caught her attention. There not two feet away from her was a syringe. And it was unused.

"I warned you" Rachel muttered her eyes like ice as she toyed with the knife in her hand. Amy slowly began to slide her hand across the floor and tried to grab a hold of the syringe.

Anna and Alex stumbled out of the front door her arm still tightly around her younger sister's as the pushed themselves as far away from the house as possible. "We shouldn't have left her in there, we need to help her Alex" Anna said as she tried to pull away from her sister and go into the house but the grip around her waist was too strong.

"I know, but I can't let you go in there Anna" Alex said as she held her sister tightly too her. She wanted to go back in to, to help out but she couldn't risk her little sister.

"I don't know why you didn't like me, i never did anything wrong" Rachel said as she leaned right over Amy her face only inches from the youngsters blood soaked one.

"You were having an affair with my dad" Amy growled her adrenaline starting to kick up more as she thought of all the reasons why she hated Rachel. "You should have been looking after my mother, but instead you were screwing her husband" she spat through gritted teeth as she finally got a grasp on the syringe and began pulling it towards her.

"I guess I couldn't help myself" Rachel said simply her eyes alight in glee but in anger also. "Ah you know I'm going to get Anna and Alex right, once I'm done with you right, just like i did to your mother" she laughed in the girl's blood soaked face.

Amy's face twisted into one of anger and she spat into Rachel's face her blood dripping off it. Rachel wiped the bloody saliva off of her face and with one last look of hatred she said. "Sleep tight Amy". And with that she brought the knife into the air and plunged it down into Amy's stomach but as she did this she felt a sharp sting in her neck and she realised that Amy had managed to get the syringe into her at the same time.

Amy's eyes widened in pain as Rachel twisted the blade in the stomach. She tried to shout and to scream but her voice had disappeared. Above her she could see Rachel swaying side to side slightly and she pulled the knife out of Amy about to plunge it into her once more when she fell to one side her muscles weakening.

"I'm going in there Alex" Anna said as she ripped away from her sister and headed towards the door. The drugs had completely worn off now and even though she was petrified she pushed on towards the house determined to save her sister.

"Wait Anna" Alex said hurrying after her.

"Don't try and stop me" Anna said as she reached for the door knob and pushed it open.

"I'm not going to stop you, I'm coming with you" Alex said as the two crept into the house quietly. There was no sound to be heard coming from anywhere and this worried the girls.

"Ring the police and an ambulance" Anna ordered and Alex picked up the phone next to the door and rang up the emergency services. Anna continued her way up the stairs her heart thundering in her chest. She didn't know what she might find when she got in there, who she might find.

After the walk to the room which took agonisingly long Anna stopped just before it too frightened to walk around into the room. Sucking in a deep breath and rubbing her hands on her dress she stepped around. Her jaw fell down to the floor in shock. "Amy" she cried sprinting forward and falling to her knees next to her eldest sister. To her right lay Rachel the bloodied knife in her hand loosely flat on her back.

"You okay" Amy whispered looking at her sister's own bloody face. Anna nodded as she stroked the hair back off of the girls face.

"Thanks to you" she said putting her hand over the newest stab wound and trying to stem the bleeding. The wounds though were now bleeding profusely and stopping the blood was becoming increasingly difficult.

"No problem" she answered weakly feeling her body begin to shut down. Everything was starting to go blurry and stars started dancing in front of her vision. "Where's Alex" Amy croaked noticing the her other sister wasn't there.

"Phoning an ambulance" Anna cooed as she pressed down harder on the wounds.

"They're not going to get here in time" Amy whispered as she felt her limbs become even heavier then they were.

"Don't say that, don't you dare say that" Anna scolded not liking the way her sister was talking. She couldn't lose her, not now. She needed her. They all did.

"I can't fight it any longer Anna, it's too hard" she muttered as she tried to focus her eyes.

"Please keep fighting Amy, i lost mom, I lost Matt, I cannot lose you as well" Anna sobbed as she pulled her sister right up into her lap tightly.

"You haven't lost Alex, or dad, you'll have to hold on for them" Amy said struggling to get her words out now. She grabbed one of Anna's hand and squeezed it gently. The pain it was causing her mentally was excruciating, she hated seeing her sister like that.

"But I'd be losing you" Anna cried her voice breaking in heartbreak. She was giving up, Her stubborn sister was giving up.

"I love you yeah just remember that I love you kiddo" she managed to get out before her breath suddenly hitched in her throat and her head lolled to the side and her body went limp in Anna's arms.

Anna let out an agonising cry as she cradled the girl back and forth in her arms. Sirens roared in the background and she could hear Alex bounding across the landing and into the room. "No, No, she's not" Alex said as she looked at the scene of carnage in front of her. She slowly walked further into the room and fell to her knees next to the girls. "No" Alex cried as tears slipped down her face. Anna just nodded and buried her head in the girls chest. She was gone.

**

* * *

**

So is she really gone or was she saved! All will be revealed next chapter peeps :D x


	5. Where Is My Mind?

**Two weeks later . . . .**

Anna and Alex were walking through the graveyard slowly a bunch of flowers in their hand. Neither spoke as they made their way over to the gravestone which sat in the centre of the field.

Both were dressed casually and they strolled slowly towards the stone. When they finally got there both kneeled down in front of it with glassy eyes. Anna lifted her hand and her fingers traced the soft grooves of the stone where her name had been carved into.

She hadn't thought about her in a while surprisingly. Neither of them had with everything that had been going on. "We miss you so much" Alex said from beside her sister and she felt Anna's hand slip into her's and squeeze it lightly.

"Yeah we do" Anna added looking down on the grave. Things hadn't been the same ever since. Ever since she had gone everything had changed.

"Brought you these" Anna said holding up the flowers in her hand. "Lillies, your favourite" she said as she placed them in front of the headstone. "Why did you have to leave" she added as she looked at her sister dejectedly.

"It was her time Anna" Alex said to her sister. She had taken it hard when they lost her but she stayed strong for Anna, she blocked everything out to protect her.

"She didn't deserve to go, why was her time so early" Anna countered looking at her tanned sister once more. Alex didn't have an answer to that. It was something she wanted to know as well.

Anna took a quick glance at her watch and sighed. "We gotta go now" she said to the headstone quietly and her hand once more brushed across the marble. "We love you" she said as the two girls got to their feet. Anna kissed the tips of her fingers and pressed them to the cold marble and sighed.

"We love you mom" she said once more and the two girls walked away from their mothers grave slowly heading towards their dads car.

* * *

Anna was sat in her room headphones stuck into her ears deep in thought. She thought about everything. Everything that had happened in the past. Everything that will happen in the future. About the people around her.

A loud knock on her door snapped her out of her reverie and she beckoned for them to come in. But she was shocked at who had walked in.

"Hey kiddo" Amy said as she shut the door behind her and walked over to Anna on the bed. Before she even knew what was happening Anna was right in front of her arms squeezing her tightly. "Woah watch it, i'm still sore you know" Amy said and Anna instantly released her grip and began muttering apologies.

"I didn't think you were coming home from the hospital till next week" Anna said looking at her sister in shock. She could easily see how bruised and cut her face was still.

"I was meant to be, but I convinced them that I would recover better at home" Amy smiled and she sat down on the bed next to her sister. Anna just smiled and rested her head on the girls shoulder.

"I'm glad, I've missed you" Anna said softly to her injured sibling. Amy slid one arm around Anna's shoulder and pulled her into her side firmly. Anna's arm went around her back and rested gently around her waist.

"I missed you too Midge" she laughed referring to her sister's nickname which mocked her height. Anna just narrowed her eyes but a small laugh emitted from her mouth. As much as she hated the name it was good to hear it.

"Does Alex know you're here" Anna said lifting her head and looking up at Amy. Amy nodded.

"Yeah she caught me when I was on my way in, I'm surprised you couldn't hear her screaming" she giggled remembering her sister's excitement at her being back with them.

"I can imagine" Anna laughed as well as she buried herself closer into her sister. She could remember the last time she had been this close to her sister. Had been holding her.

She could vaguely register herself falling down next to Amy and trying to help the girl.

_"I can't fight it any longer Anna, it's too hard" she remembered her saying her voice strained. Millions of thoughts were racing through her head as Amy said those words. Words she never thought the girl would ever say._

_"Please keep fighting Amy, i lost mom, I lost Matt, I cannot lose you as well" the fear that was seeping through her bones and her veins was unbearable. She couldn't lose anymore people. Especially not her sister._

_"You haven't lost Alex, or dad, you'll have to hold on for them". What was she saying. It had to be the blood loss, just delirious that's all. How could she be such a hypocrite._

_"But I'd be losing you" She could remember screaming those words her heart shattering into thousands of pieces as her sister prepared herself for what was to come. But it was impossible for Anna to do. Impossible to think of a life without her._

_And the words that really did burn her heart to ashes came out of Amy's cracked and bloodied lips. "I love you yeah just remember that I love you kiddo". And then she was gone. Just like that her body gave up and she had died, right there in her arms._

_The pain that was shooting through her was intolerable and she let out a loud cry of anguish. She could remember Alex come into the room and breaking down next to her as well._

_Then more footsteps were heard and before she could even fight them the paramedics were prying her away from Amy trying their hardest to save the girl._

_"Shocking 300" one of the paramedics said and an electric current zapped through Amy's body. Everytime they did this Anna could feel it go through her as well. She could feel the stab that was pushing the life back into her sister._

_Finally after five minutes of trying a heartbeat was registered on the small monitor the paramedics had and they quickly whisked her off to the ambulance._

_The ride there took forever as Anna and Alex huddled next to her whilst the paramedics looked over their wounds._

_The rest was a blur. Amy had disappeared into theatre. Doctors came and went most with no news on their sister. Their father turned up and began to break down in shock._

_And she couldn't even touch him. Couldn't comfort him for his pain, because it was his fault that this was happening to them all. If he had only believed them._

"Anna, hey you okay" Amy said waving her hand in Anna's face. The girl instantly snapped out of her memory and gave her sister another hug just to make sure that she was really there.

"Never better" she grinned as she held onto her sister tightly but not too hard because of the injuries.

After around five minutes of the two just sitting there Amy spoke once more.

"So how has things been around here whilst I was in hospital" Amy asked and Anna turned to look at her.

"Been better" she said sullenly as she thought of the transition the place and the people had gone through. "Alex is finally back into her own room now that it's been cleaned" Anna said as she looked through the door that led to her sister's room. "But she's still staying in here with me" she added.

Amy completely understood why she slept in with her sister. They'd been through something traumatic and they needed each other.

"Have you spoken to dad since it happened" Amy said wondering what the situation was between the two.

Anna shook her head side to side. "Not really, we've made small talk you know like what do you want to eat and all that but not really" Anna said shrugging her shoulders. She still hadn't come to forgive her father. She knew it wasn't completely his fault but she couldn't help but hold some resentment for him.

"Anna you need to talk to him" Amy said looking down at her little sister. "He feels bad enough about this as it is without his kids hating him, I've forgiven him because I know that Rachel had him wrapped around her little finger, you know he didn't think I heard him breaking down at my bedside last week" Amy said and Anna's eyes widened slightly in shock.

"He thought I was out cold but I was wide awake, and he cried his eyes out, saying how sorry he was, and how he should have believed us over her, that as well as losing his wife he was that close to losing his kids" Amy said trying to coerce Anna into actually talking to their father.

"Really" Anna said listening intently to her words. She hadn't seen her father show much emotion over the past two weeks and this had really hit her for ten.

"Yeah, so please just try to talk to him, tell him how you're feeling, but don't blame him any longer, because he's suffering as much as we are" Amy said squeezing the girl shoulder on which her hand was on.

"I suppose I can at least try" Anna conceded knowing that she would have to have it out with her father sooner or later.

"Good" Amy said smiling at her sister. She wanted peace in the house not conflict. There had been enough conflict already. "Oh and by the way" Amy said to her sister her gaze a little harder. "Thanks for wrapping my car around a tree" she laughed as she thought of her trashed car which was currently being repaired. Anna held her hands up in mock defeat.

"Sorry about that" she said back knowing that it was all meant in light heartedness.

Amy smiled lightly. She didn't care about the car. The only thing she cared about concerning the car was her sister.

* * *

Anna walked slowly down the stairs and into the living room where she knew her father would be sat. She stopped at the doorway her breath hitching in her throat. She didn't know what she would say, she hadn't really planned anything in advance.

"Dad" Anna said quietly as she took slow steps into the room. Her father turned in his seat and looked at her. It was the first word she had said to him in a while.

"Hey Anna" he answered back pulling of his glasses and placing them down on the table in front of him. "What's up" he asked softly looking up at his youngest girl.

"Dad, i just" she began but her words got lodged in her throat. _When did they get like this? That they couldn't talk the way they used too?._ "I just wanna say that, I'm sorry" she said biting her lip hard trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall any second.

"Anna honey you have nothing to be sorry for" he said quickly jumping to his feet and walking over to her. He dropped one hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"But I do dad, I took everything out on you, when I slit my wrists I pointed the finger at you, when mom died I took it out on you and you didn't deserve it, and I really am sorry" she said her voice breaking and finally the tears fell from her large brown eyes.

Steven quickly took a hold of his daughter in his arms and held her tightly as she wept. Tears of his own were beginning to fall as he clutched her tightly never wanting to let go. His daughter had come back to him.

* * *

"Hey kiddo" Amy called from her room and Anna skipped on still happy every time she saw her sister sat there alive and breathing.

"What's up Ames" she asked as she laid herself down on the bed next to her eldest sister.

"Nothing" she said back gingerly rolling over onto her side to look at the youngest sibling. "Just wondering how It went with dad?" she said placing one arm over her waist and one under her head trying to get herself comfy.

"It was good" she said back with a small smile. "We've sorted it all" she added relief swimming her body everytime she thought of the conversation.

"Good, we need to start getting back to normal I think" Amy said with a grin and Anna nodded her head and rolled over so she was tucked in tightly to her sister's body. Amy moved her arm over Anna and cuddled her lightly. She knew the girl was still hurting. _Hell they all were._

"How can we ever be normal again?" she replied to Amy who's head was resting on her's. For the first time in her life she didn't have a clue how to answer it.

"We're just gonna have to try I think" Amy answered simply. She wished she knew the answer to put her sisters mind at ease but it was impossible to know the future.

Anna didn't reply and the two fell into a comforting silence as they both lay there pondering their thoughts. Before the two knew it they had both dropped off to sleep. Amy due to her pain medication and Anna due to the emotional trauma of the day.

Alex walked into Amy's room to find her two sisters sound asleep on the bed Anna cuddled into Amy's side and the elder girls arm around her protectively. She smiled at the sight. _Something she thought she would ever see again._ As quietly as she could she crawled onto the bed next to them.

Amy rolled over a little and opened her eyes to look at her other sister who was on the opposite side of her so she was now sandwiched in between the two younger Ivers.

"Hey" she said her voice rather hoarse as she had been asleep.

"Hey, sorry did I wake you?" Alex asked apologetically as she looked at her sister the girls hair all over the place.

"Nah it's alright I wasn't in a deep sleep anyway" she said back with a small smile on her pretty yet bruised face. "Where have you been?" she asked softly wondering where her sister had disappeared all day.

"Just into town to get a few things" she said back quietly as to not to disturb Anna who was snoring quietly. "She looks comfy" Alex spoke with a light laugh as she looked at the girl.

"Yeah she is I think" Amy said as she brushed a stray strand of hair off of the youngsters face. "We're gonna be okay, you know that right" Amy said looking at the tanned girl next to her.

Alex nodded her head. "I hope so" she said her voice filled with weariness. She really didn't know what their futures would bring to them.

"Hey none of that hope so you, we will be" she said her voice a little firmer and Alex nodded once more trying to make the words sink in.

"Okay" she conceded trying to take the advice given to her. "So when you going back?" Alex said her voice low and Amy could hear the distress in it.

"I don't know" Amy said wit a light shrug. "But I'm thinking never, I mean I can't leave you two to run amuck here now can I" she chuckled lightly with a grin.

Alex's eyes lit up her words. "So you're really gonna stay here with us again?" Alex added just to make sure she had heard the girls words correctly.

"Yeah I am, got nothing keeping me from here now have I" she smirked and she couldn't help but laugh at the bonecrushing hug Alex pulled her into. She lifted her arm and placed it around Alex's shoulders so she now had an arm around both her siblings.

"Did I hear that right?" came Anna's muffled voice to her right. The two girls smiled and Amy squeezed her lightly.

"Yeah you heard right kiddo" she grinned planting a kiss on the top of her head and then doing the same with Alex. "I'm back for good now" she smiled as she shut her eyes to fall asleep once more her two sisters following suit.

And she knew. They all knew. That as long as they had each other that nothing could touch them. Though that theory was about to be tested a lot faster than they expected.

* * *

**So there we are guys. Finished. I do hope you enjoyed and I'm planning on doing a sequel to this. So let me know your thoughts and thank you so much for the support as much as I screwed you lot over with my unreliable updates haaa. Thanks you guys.**


End file.
